Rindu
by SkipperChen
Summary: Satu-satunya hal yang kurang dari Rakuzan adalah, tak ada dia di dalamnya. For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #1 (Rakuzan). Warnings Inside.


**RINDU**

**FOR MINGGU AKAMIDO 2015 #1 (Rakuzan)**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, plotless, gaje, lebay, ooc, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rakuzan, ya? Ya, betul. Sekolah _super elite_ yang isinya orang-orang berprestasi. Sampai-sampai, mantan kapten tim basket Teikou yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya memilih sekolah ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda krimson ini memilih Rakuzan diantara sekolah lain yang ekstrakulikuler basketnya tak kalah hebat. Dan Akashi tak menyesal memilih sekolah ini. Kurikulum oke, ekstrakulikuler bagus, fasilitas memadai. Sangat cocok dengan Akashi Seijuuro yang sempurna. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Di Rakuzan, Akashi tak bisa bertemu dia.

Ya, dia. Midorima Shintarou. _Shooter_ pecinta alam dari Kiseki no Sedai.

Bisa dibilang, Akashi rindu dia. Yang setiap harinya selalu belajar giat demi mengalahkannya.

"_Aku adalah tipikal orang yang selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin, kemudian menyerahkan sisanya kepada takdir."_

Ah, Akashi rindu kalimat bijak yang Midorima lontarkan setiap kali Akashi menyuruhnya berhenti belajar. Di Rakuzan, ia tak bisa lagi mendengar kalimat itu. Yang ada hanya kalimat pujian yang terselip nada iri.

Pemuda krimson ini duduk membelakangi pintu dengan sebelah kaki ia pijakkan di bangku. Ia bolos latihan hari ini. Sambil menjalankan bidak shogi yang ia mainkan secara solo, pandangannya menerawang.

Jika ini bukan Rakuzan (melainkan Teikou), saat ini pasti ada seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hijau yang sedang menceramahinya.

_"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pelatih mencarimu, nanodayo. Kau tak bisa membolos latihan seperti ini."_

Dan jika pemuda itu berada disana dan bertanya seperti itu, Akashi akan menjawab, _"Aku tidak perlu latihan. Tanpa latihan pun, aku akan menang. Karena aku absolut."_

Akashi yakin pemuda itu akan membalas, "_Tch, apanya yang selalu menang? Apanya yang absolut? Cepatlah latihan, aku tak ingin pelatih memarahiku karena kau tak datang nanodayo."_

Akashi berdecih. Midorima dengan segala sifat _tsundere_ dan 'nanodayo'nya memang manis. Apa susahnya bilang, 'Akashi, ayo latihan. Aku ingin latihan bersamamu'? Padahal ia tahu, sekalipun pelatih memarahinya, tak memberikan efek khusus pada seorang Midorima Shintaro. Bahkan, Midorima lah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali menjalankan bidak shoginya.

Sampai sebuah suara cempreng mengusiknya.

"Sei-chan, kau tidak latihan? Hari ini ada latihan tanding dengan SMA Shirokin," Mibuchi Reo membuka pintu tanpa mengucap salam atau bahkan sekadar mengetuk pintu.

"Katakan pada pelatih, hari ini aku absen," ujar Akashi singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, Sei-chan~"

_See? _Cuma itu yang bisa ia temukan di Rakuzan. Mibuchi Reo yang notabenenya seorang senior pun tak berani untuk memarahi Akashi seperti yang Midorima lakukan.

Akashi kembali menjalankan bidak shoginya.

**Sreeeeek**

Sampai sebuah suara pintu tergesek kembali mengusiknya.

"Akashi?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bermain shogi," lagi-lagi Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya." Akashi memijakkan bidaknya, kemudian menoleh. "Berminat menemaniku?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menimang-nimang, dan pada akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi, kemudian menatap bidak-bidak di atas papan shogi yang baru saja ia susun ulang.

Akashi menjalankan bidaknya.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu," ujar Akashi.

Pemuda itu menggaruk surainya pelan, kemudian menjalankan bidaknya.

Belum lama mereka bermain, Akashi sudah menjalankan bidaknya mengarah kepada bidak raja sang lawan.

"Skakmat."

"Eeeeh?" pemuda itu nampak terkejut. "Kenapa aku bisa dikalahkan secepat ini?"

"Karena lawanmu adalah orang yang selalu menang," ujar Akashi singkat.

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum kecut, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, Akashi. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tak berniat mencoba lagi sampai kau menang?" tawar Akashi.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menggeleng singkat, mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya, kemudian berkata. "Tidak. Aku rasa percuma. Toh, aku tak akan menang melawanmu."

Pemuda itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Akashi. Menyerah begitu saja.

_Payah,_ pikir Akashi. Tidak seperti Midorima yang pantang menyerah.

_"Berisik, Akashi. Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu._"

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kalimat itu. Akashi kembali tersenyum simpul. Entah berapa kali kalimat itu Midorima lontarkan setiap kali akan memulai permainan.

Dan pada akhirnya, walaupun Midorima kalah, ia tak akan pernah bosan bermain shogi dengan Akashi.

_Tsundere, _pikir Akashi lagi. Ya, Midorima memang tipikal orang yang selalu berusaha. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, Akashi tahu bahwa alasan Midorima tetap mau menemaninya bermain adalah—

—Midorima ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum simpul. Menjalankan bidak shoginya walaupun pikirannya masih tertuju pada pemuda hijau itu.

Akashi rindu dia. Seandainya pemuda hijau itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, tanpa ragu Akashi akan melumat bibir ranumnya, dan membuatnya marah dengan wajah tersipu yang disembunyikan.

**Tok tok tok**

Ah, lagi-lagi. Ini yang ketiga kalinya suara pintu mengusik momennya. Tak peduli, ia pun melanjutkan permainan solonya.

**Sreeeek**

Suara pintu bergeser pun terdengar diikuti dengan langkah tegap sepatu. Beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah tangan lebar nan hangat menyentuh pundak Akashi. Ia pun menoleh.

"Apa kabar, Akashi?"

Dan mendapati bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah orang yang ia rindukan.

"Oh, Shintarou. Merindukanku, huh?"

Midorima mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Akashi kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tidak."

Akashi bisa melihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Midorima, "Tidak usah pura-pura begitu, Tuan Kacamata. Apa susahnya mengaku kalau kau rindu aku?"

"Aku tidak rindu kau. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar sepupuku latihan tanding di Rakuzan, nanodayo."

"Bukankah ia bersama teman satu timnya?"

"Ma-mana aku peduli nodayo!" Midorima mendadak gugup. Rona merah sudah tertoreh jelas di pipinya, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Akashi terkekeh geli akibat tingkah si pemuda hijau.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, Shin."

"A-apanya yang gugup!?" ujar Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Semakin kentara kalau ia memang gugup.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau berkeringat, wajahmu memerah. Sebegitu rindukah kau padaku?"

Rona merah kini telah mencapai telinga Midorima, "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya, Akashi. Dan kenapa kau tidak latihan?"

"Uh, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan rupanya. Tsundere, manis sekali."

"Jawab saja, nodayo!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Aku selalu menang. Tanpa latihan pun, aku pasti menang."

"Apanya?" Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu berlagak sok absolut."

"Seperti biasa?" Akashi menyeringai puas. "Ternyata kau mengenalku dengan baik, Shin sayang."

"Sayang?"

"Beritahu aku, seberapa rindu kau padaku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Oh, jadi jauh-jauh ke Kyoto hanya untuk mengantar sepupu dan teman satu timnya? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Bisa dipastikan, wajah Midorima sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "Bukan begitu!" ujarnya, masih menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Akashi masih memasang seringai puas, "Dan kenapa kau disini? Bukankah pertandingan sedang berlangsung?"

"Ya, aku pikir tak ada salahnya juga mengunjungimu sebentar," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku ingin bertemu denganmu atau bagaimana, nanodayo! Hanya saja aku tak kenal satu pun anggota Shirokin kecuali sepupuku," sambungnya, masih dengan rona merah dari pipi hingga telinga.

Akashi tersenyum puas, sekarang ia tahu kenapa Midorima disini. Dari segala alasan tsunderenya, tak diragukan lagi, Midorima pasti ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah merindukanku, aku juga rindu kau."

"Aku bilang aku tak rindu—"

**CUP**

Sebelum Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Akashi. Begitu lembut dan hangat, kentara sekali kalau Akashi memang merindukannya. Midorima pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah lembut. Sedikit hisapan di bibir Akashi sampai ia kehabisan napas.

Ciuman singkat itu sedikit-banyak mengisyaratkan, kalau dua pemuda ini memang saling merindu. Akashi pun mengelap sisa saliva di bibirnya, kemudian menyusun ulang bidak shogi di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain shogi sebentar, Shin?" tawar Akashi.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah Akashi, kali ini aku akan menang."

Akashi kembali tersenyum simpul. Bertemu dengan sosok yang tak bisa ia temukan di Rakuzan adalah momen langka. Ditambah dengan kalimat yang sama dan sifat tsundere yang sama, setidaknya membuat Akashi berhasil melepas rindu yang kian membuncah.

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: mampus ini apaan gak jelas banget mamaaaaaaaah tolooooong. Saya gak bakat bikin ginian, mana ceritanya gak sesuai prompt lagi. Apaan Rakuzannya cuma numpang lewat doang. Dan soal sepupu Midorima dan Shirokin itu saya ngasal. Gomenasai aduh. Saking pengennya ngeramein Minggu AkaMido, sampe-sampe saya nekat publish fic ginian. Maklum otepe hihihihiw. Dan sepertinya ff ongoing saya pending sementara demi event ini *ditampol*

Tapi ah sudahlah. Pokoknya read and review lalu maafkan saya karena nyampah.

Hidup MidoAka! Eh AkaMido deng

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
